


Notes For Marco

by JackieNeedsMoreSleep



Series: Tomco Week Valentine's [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TomCo Week, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieNeedsMoreSleep/pseuds/JackieNeedsMoreSleep
Summary: Tom surprises Marco on Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is posted a day late. My wifi was down yesterday.
> 
> Prompt February 14th: Valentine's Day

"Hey Babe. Ready to go dimension hopping?"  
  
"Hey. Yeah, let's go." Marco greeted Tom who was standing with his hands in the pockets of his pants. Tom took out his dimensional scissors brought Marco through the portal. Almost immediately they found activities to do and were having fun.  
  
"You know, I never would have thought of this as Valentine's Day date." Marco remarked.  
  
"Do you wanna leave?" Tom asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"No! I meant, this is nice." Marco answered his boyfriend and smiled a little. "I wanna stay and kick your butt at this game. Marco swung his sword at Tom's character. Tom had found a game in the gaming dimension that had no line. The squares weren't fond of swinging swords and axes to control the game. Marco definitely thought that this was a step up from Lance Lance Revolution.  
  
"Oh it's on Safe Kid." Tom challenged.  
  
"Ok. Winner picks the next dimension."  
  
"Deal." The last round was intense and both players were doing well. The game lasted a while because Tom and Marco knew each other well and it was hard to land a hit when on the characters. The squares that gathered around to watch the competition were really engaged and they started cheering and jumping around the boys widly. Tom finally won when one square spilled his drink and Marco slipped.  
  
"I win." Marco shot Tom a fake glare as he tried tom stand up again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, where are we going now?" Tom took a moment to think then grabbed Marco's hand to take him to their desired destination.  
  
"Tom where are we? It's look like my dimension." Marco stated.  
  
"It is." Tom smirked.  
  
"What?" Marco was confused. Why were they ending the date early? He thought they were having a good time.  
  
"Come on Marco." Tom gently took Marco's hand and led him inside the Diaz's house.  
  
"Woah." The living room was decorated with Post It notes with sweet messages written on them.  
  
_'I love how you fight monsters with your Karate skills.'_  
  
_'I love how you see the good in me even when I'm freaking out.'_  
  
_'I love you Marco.'_  
  
Marco walked around the room reading what Tom had written.  
  
"Yeah, I had to get you out of the house. Star offered to decorate the room. They took longer than I'd like to admit to write because I kept getting embarassed and burning the notes." Tom said with his face hidden in his hands.  
  
"Tom, this is amazing." Marco pulled Tom's hands away and made him look at him. Tom saw that Marco's eyes were watering and his cheeks were pink.  
  
"You really like it?" Tom asked.  
  
"I love it. I, uh, I love you." Marco hugged Tom tightly. "Happy Valentine's Day Tom."  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day Marco."


End file.
